sick
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: Jade is really sick, all in the gang know about it except Tori, this is how tori found out about jade's leukemia... Finaly i ended it! after like 2 years!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, I opened my eyes slowly as I feel my pillow wet, I let my finger to my nose, of course, my nose is bleeding… again, I turn to see the clock, it was 3:45 am, I get out bed and turn on the light to see the state of my pillow, it was all red of my blood, I make my way to the bathroom to clean myself as I throw the pillow to the laundry, I see myself in the mirror of the bathroom, I was all covered with blood, if I were a normal person probably I will be freaking out, because the normal people are not use to get nose bleedings in the middle of the night, but guess what?.. I'm not a normal person, get nose bleeding in the middle of the night is normal for me, well… is normal for all the kids with leukemia, like me.

I get back to sleep, tomorrows are the auditions of American idiot and I'm going to audition for "Whatsername" because Beck is going to audition for the "Jesus of suburbia"

"Wake up honey, it's time to school" said my mom from downstairs

I opened my eye as I feel this bitter-sweet pain on my head, I sat up in my bed and I feel a little dizzy but I was fine, so I take a shower and get dressed, as put my new "I hate the world" T-shirt I note a big bruise on my stomach, like I said before this would freak out some people, but its normal for me, is one of the most notable symptoms of leukemia, I finished dressing up and went down stairs

I see my mom on the kitchen and my brother running around the table, my stepfather was sitting on the couch reading newspaper

"Hey Jade" said my little brother as I walk to the table

"Hey Jason" I said as I sit up

"You ok, honey?" asked my mom with concern in her eyes, she asked me this question every morning, is like she think that I'm always feeling bad

"I see your pillow at the laundry, did your nose bleed last night?" what a stupid question

"No, my pillow get wet with fresh blood by herself" I said sarcastically, my stepfather stand up and said

"Don't talk to your mother like that" I turn to him, my headache is getting worse, so I just said the first thing that came in to my mind "I don't care, you are not my father" I see the concern expressions on my parent's faces as I start walking to the door.

I was walking to the school as my headache get worse, and I remember that I forgot to take my medicine today, this could be a bad thing, but in the other side is a good thing, that stupid medicine make me shiver like crazy, I don't want to be shivering in my audition, I entered to Hollywood arts and see cat.

Cat's POV

I see jade walking to me and I said "Hey Jadey"

"Hi cat" she said, there is something wrong here, normal jade would tell me to never call her jadey

"Are you ok?" I ask her, she turn to me and said

"I'm fine, why everyone have to think I'm not ok?" I look at her closer, she was more pale than usual, and she look really tired

"Because you don't look ok" I said "well, I'm ok" she said as she takes a book out of her locker, she close the door and said

"Where is Beck?" "I'm here" he said from behind us, followed by Tori Robbie and Andre as I remembered something "one day my brother came home with some friends"

"And…" said Robbie "that's all, not all the stories have to be long" André make a confusion expression and said

"It's me, or for the first time in all our lives, cat's brother did something normal?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN" I said as I walk to class

Beck's POV

"IT MEANS THAT YOUR BROTHER IS WEIRD" scream jade, I chuckle a little and turn to her, she look dizzy, maybe she's not feeling fine

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I whisper in to her ear, she gave me the "I'm fine" look, but I know she's not, we start walking to class when tori said

"Are you ready to the auditions?"

"Robbie is not even an actor" said Rex, we all laugh at that, I have an eye in jade, I think she have fever, because her hand feel really warm

"I'm auditioning for """ said André

"Well I'm auditioning for the "Jesus of suburbia"" I said

"I'm going for "Whatsername"" tori and jade said at the same time

"wha-what?" said jade in a really angry tone, ok now I'm sure she's ok

"You can't audition for "Whatsername", I'm auditioning for "Whatsername"" we entered to the classroom and tori said "well, the best actress is going to win"

After that, the day went really good, I'm sure that jade is feeling fine, because she looks better than before, and now we I'm going to met her at the black box theater for the auditions, I get in to the theater and see jade studying her lines and I said.

"Are you ready?" she takes the script and put it in to her "gears of war" bag and said

"I'm going to kick Vega's ass" lane get in to the stage and said

"ok, let's start with the role of """ André and a group of people get in to the stage as they start audition their lines, then it was my turn to audition, I sing my lines and I think I did it really good, because jade told me that I was awesome. Lane gets in to the stage again and said

"Ok, I need the girls for the role of "Whatsername"" Jade, Tori and some other girls stand up and get in to the stage

"Tori Vega, it's your turn" said Lane tori get in to the middle of the stage, she start singing 21 gungs, I think she did it really good, now its jade turn, she walk in to the stage and start singing letterbomb, she was awesome, more awesome than tori, I hope she won the role, when all the girls finishes lane said

"Ok, tomorrow we will told you who win the roles"

Jade's POV

I woke up the next morning, and God, I'm seriously feeling bad today, my head is hurting a lot, I sip up in my bed, and I feel a horrible pain in my back, I hear my mom from downstairs screaming

"Jade, it's time to get up" I want to reply, but I can't, I hear someone walking in the stairs, I see my mom at the door of my bedroom and she said

"Honey, I think you should stay home today" I feel terrible, wait a minute I remember, I turn to my mom and said in a weak voice

"I forgot my medicine yesterday, I feel terrible" my mom was sitting on my bed, feeling my temperature and she said

"You are burning, I'm going to call your doctor" I nod as I take my phone to call beck, I search the number in my phone and call him

"Hey baby, were you? I'm looking for you?" beck said on the phone

"I'm not going to school today" I said, beck immediately sound really worried and said

"Are you ok? I can go to your home if you want"

"Don't worries, IL be fine, my mom is here with me, and I need you to tell me who won the role of "Whatsername"" I really want to know who won the role, I sure I kill Tori if she won again"

"Ok baby, see you after school" said beck as he hung up the phone

My mom came back to the room with the phone on her ear, and said

"Doctor Charlotte wants to know if you have any type of pain"

"My back hurts a lot" I said, my mom told that to the doctor and hung up the phone, she sit up in my bed and said

"She said that she wants to see you, now" I start coughing violently and said

"Now? But I'm not dying""I know you are not dying, but she just want to make sure that there is nothing wrong with you" I put my head in to the pillow and said

"I feel really bad; I don't want to get up" my mom was playing with my hair and said

"I know you feeling bad, but we have to go, I just want to make sure that there is nothing wrong, ok?" I nod weakly as I start to get up, when I feel this terrible pain going down my back, my mom see the expression on my face and came to help me, God I hate feeling this bad, my mom help me to go to the car and we drove to the doctor clinic

Beck's POV

I'm really worried about Jade, she sound really bad, but have great news for her, she's "Whatsername" and Tori is her understudy, and I get the "Jesus of suburbia" roll, I hear my phone ring, and I answer it

"Hello? Beck?" I hear jade's voice in the phone

"Hey baby, I have awesome news for you-"she cut me and said

"If I won the role, just give it to Vega, she would be better than me" what the hell she's saying

"Hey what are you saying that?" I asked her in a calm voice, she sounds like she's crying; I try to be strong for her even if hearing her cry broke my heart

"Hey baby, don't cry, what's up? Are you ok?" she was still crying when she said

"I feel terrible, I'm on the hospital, the doctor said I have to stay for some long time, she said that I'm having a leukemia reaction, and they need to control the germs on my body or something"

"You're in the hospital? Ok I'm going now" I hung up the phone and see the gang starting at me, they know that I was talking to jade, they know what we were talking about, except Tori, she walked to me and said

"Who is in the hospital?" no one said a word, we all know that jade doesn't want the people to know about her condition, specially Tori, jade think that if tori know about, it she would think she's weak and need protection, Cat look realy worried as she said

"Jadey is not ok, right?" I nod weakly and Tori who look more confused said

"What's wrong with jade?" no one spoke, I start walking to the door of Hollywood arts, when tori said

"Were you going?" I don't what explain things right now, so I just said

"My girlfriend needs me" I walk to my car and left to the hospital

Toris POV

Beck left the school, everyone was in silence, I turn to my friends and said

"Tell me what happened, why is jade on the hospital?" no one said a word for a minute, and then Robbie spoke

"I think we have to tell her" cat look like she was about to cry, and she said

"We can't tell her, jadey doesn't want her to know" what it's that important thing, did she kill someone or something like that? Cat was crying when she said

"Ok, but let's go to a private place" we went to the janitors closet, everyone was silent, I was the first one to speak

"We'll tell me, what's up with jade?" they look at each other, when Andre said

"Jade is sick" I'm confused now "sick, you mean like mental sick, because I always think she has problems with scissor and blood" Robbie shock his head, Andre didn't move and cat spoke

"She has leukemia" I feel like I'm an crashing down, it can't be possible, she's jade west, the mean girl of the school, she loves blood and all that stuff, it can't be true, I dint want to talk but there is a lot of questions that I want to ask, I take a deep breath and asked

"Since when?" cat was crying harder, Andre look at me and said

"Since seven grade, I remember that she was always feeling tired, she has bruises in her arms and legs and she lost lots of weighs, we didn't pay attention of those thing, I fell really guilty because I used to tell her that it was all on her mind, but one day we were at my house, she said she wasn't feeling good, we didn't pay attention, we told her that she was fine but she wasn't, she said that she felt dizzy and then she faint, my mom drive her to the hospital, and that was the day we find out"

"i cant belive this"


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for not updating, its just that i'm in vacation and vacation means to me play punk music all the time, so i was pretty busy i hope you like this chapter**

Becks POV

I walk in to the hospital, I was on my way to the receptionist when I see Jade's mom on the waiting chairs, I walked to her, her hands were on her face, she looks really sad, I take a sit beside her and said

"Hey, how is jade?" she turns to me, she was crying, I hug her and she said

"The doctor just told me that she needs a spine transplant" another spine transplant? That can't be true; the last time took her months to recover

"Did she know?" I asked her, she take her hands back to her face and said

"I was about to told her, but she's sleeping, she said she want to wait awake for you, but she finally get to sleep" I turn to see my hands and the hospital white floor and ask

"Can I see her?" jade's mom nod and said

"Try to not wake her up, she needs to rest" I nod as I enter to jade's room, she was sleeping, her arms hugging a pillow and her pale body under the blankets, there were a lot of tubes connected to her body, but she looks really peacefully sleeping, I sit down on the little couch that was on the room when someone opened the door, I see jade's mom standing at the door and said

"I'm going to buy some food, do you want some?" I shook my head, she nod and left the room, I stay there in silence for couple of minutes, just looking at my beauty girlfriend on the bed, when suddenly someone opened the door, the room was filled with screams, I see Andre, Robbie, Cat and Tori, wait a minute, what's Tori doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, I turn to Andre, cat and Robbie and ask "did you tell her?" Robbie nod and André said

"She was going to find out sooner or later" they told her, I can't believe this

"I know, but jade was going to tell her when she was ready" jade start moving in her bed, when she said

"Shut up, beck" I see how uncomfortable she look, I walk to her and place kiss in her forehead and said

"I'm sorry, baby" she move herself in her bed to find comfortable way to sleep and she said

"Beck, turn the lights off" I smile at that and I said

"Of course, baby" I turn the lights off as I said to cat Robbie André and Tori

"Let's get out of the room" we walk out of the room and get sit at the waiting chairs, jades mom came to us and said

"Hi guys, I'm happy you are here" she turn to me and said "how is jade?" I smile a little and said

"She's still sleeping" she try to smile to us as she entered to the room, I turn to tori and said

"Well… you already know?" tori nodded and said

"I still can't believe it, it just weird to think that jade west is sick"

"Yeah, we feel the same way" said Robbie; we stay in silence for a couple of minutes when jade's mom came out of the room

Tori's POV

I see jade's mom coming out of the room, she walk to us and said

"She's awake, you can see her now, but please try to be quiet, she's still feeling really bad"

We entered to the room, jade was in a really bad shape, she has tubes connected to her body, she look really tired and weak, beck walked to jade and said

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" jade move in the bed and said

"I feel like shit" I sit down in a chair next to Robbie, André, cat and beck were at the other side of the bed, beck kiss jade's forehead and said

"I have to tell you something" jade shock her head and said

"If you were to tell me about the spine transplant, I already know, my mom already told me"

"Well it was not that, but I'm happy you know that, but i want to tell you that i renounce to the role of "Jesus of suburbia"" jade smile a little and said

"Did tori get the roll of "whatsername"?" beck turn to me and said

"Why don't you ask her by yourself?" jade turn to me and said

"What the hell are you doing here?" I was about to reply when she cut me

"Did you tell her?" the room was filed with screams of everyone who want to explain the reason why they told me, jade make her best effort to scream

"Shut up everyone, you are making my headache worse" everybody turn to her, cat walk to jade and said

"I'm sorry jadey" jade take her hands to her forehead and said

"Don't worry cat, it's just that ... I'm feeling terrible, and about tori, she was going to find out sooner or later" we stay in silence when a nurse opened the door and sid

"I need you guys out of the room, jade needs some rest" we get out of the room when jade asked to the nurse

"Can my boyfriend stay?" the nurse start working in jade's left hand (which has a tube stick in her skin) and said

"Only if he is going to let you sleep" jade nod, beck smile and walk to her, he kiss her in the lips, we get out of the room, the nurse follow us, i turn to the small window in the door and see beck laying down beside jade, her head was resting on his chest, i smile at that, i like the way she smiles, sometimes I wish i could make her smile

When I get home, I can't stop thinking about jade, i sit in my bed and turn my computer on, I start searching leukemia symptoms, it was a hospital web page, the list wasn't to longer, I start reading aloud

"-Fever and night sweats.

-Headaches.

-Bruising or bleeding easily.

-Bone or joint pain.

-A swollen or painful belly from an enlarged spleen.

-Swollen lymph nodes in the armpit, neck, or groin.

-Getting a lot of infections.

-Feeling very tired or weak.

-Losing weight and not feeling hungry."

Every symptom that I read make me remember times she show this symptoms and don't pay attention, like that time that I see her arm, it was full of bruises, when I asked her what happened she told she got in to a fight, or all the times she fall asleep in class, one time I asked her how she does to be so skinny , she told me that it was a secret, all that times she have been mean to me, maybe it was just she doesn't want to look weak or sick, she just want to be strong.

Now everything make sense


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I woke up in the morning with a horrible pain in my back; I see beck sleeping beside me, when I hear a voice in the other side of the room

"Hey, you're finally awake" I turn to see a nurse standing in front of my bed, she walk to me, I know what's she's going to do, so I just give her my hand, she start working on it as she said

"You and your boyfriend have fun last night?" I groaned and said

"Believe me, I feel terrible enough for not even want to kiss him" the nurse finished fixing the tube on my hand and said

"Well I got good news for you; we have the donor for your new spine" that's are really good news

"That's awesome" I said as beck start moving on the bed, he slowly opened his big brown eyes; I kiss him on the forehead as I whispered

"Hey baby, I got good news, the nurse said that they got a donor for my spine" beck jump out of bed with a big smile

"That's are amazing news" he hug me really tight causing my back hurt more that already does

"OHH STOP, MY BACK HURT TO MUCH" beck let me go and said

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your back" a tear coming out of my eye as I said

"Don't worry I'm fine" it was a lie, the nurse note the hurt on my eyes, she came to me and said

"I'm going to ask Doctor Charlotte if I can give you pain killers, ok?" I nod as the nurse left the room, beck was getting ready to school, I sat up in the bed and asked

"Where is my mom?" beck turn to me and said

"She is at work, and your dad it's with your little brother at the father and son camp" I take a deep breath (even breathing make my pain worse) and said

"I'm dying and my stepfather can only thing to take my brother to a camp" beck sat up on my bead and said

"I know he loves you Jade" I didn't reply, beck check his phone and said "I have to go to the school, I be back soon" he kiss me in the lips and he left

Tori's POV

The school was about to end, I has been a long day, I can't stop thinking about jade and how bad she look's, beck left the school early because of her, André was in the rehearsal from American idiot, I left that play, I think about it and I decide that I not the best one for that roll, I walk in to my finale class, the first thing I saw was Robbie and cat, Robbie was holding a big box, I walk to them and said

"Hey guys, what's on the box?" Robbie put the box on the floor and said

"It's some stuff for jade, with this she won't be bored at the hospital" I smile at him, I sat down in my chair and said

"I didn't know that you care that much about jade" Robbie sat up beside cat and said

"Well she's one of my best friends" I didn't know they were friends, sikowitz came in to the classroom and the class start, I didn't pay attention, my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was a text from beck

-hey tori I got good news, the spine was matching with jade's type of blood, she's going to be in surgery in ten minutes"

I turn to cat; I tap her shoulder and whisper

"Hey, look at this" cat take my phone, she read the message, I see her smile, she stand up and said

"We have to go" sikowitz take a sip of his coconut and said

"Where are we going?" cat hand him the phone, she knows that we don't have to talk about this in public, sikowitz hand me the phone and said

"You have to go, she needs you all" I texted André and we left

When we get in to the hospital we find beck at the reception with a worried expression on his face, I walk to him and said

"Hey beck, how is jade?" beck look at me, a can see the worry on his eye, he hand me a sheet of paper and said

"She needs blood, her mom said that her nose was bleeding a lot, and she was throwing up blood some time ago, her blood is not enough for the surgery and my blood is not matching"

"I want to donate" said cat "me tow" said Robbie, beck call a nurse to take Robbie and Cat

Robbie's POV

A nurse put a needle in my hand, I know that my blood it's matching with jade's, I have donate for her before, I remember when I was at the hospital because of that car

_Flashback_

_"How are you feeling Rob?" said jade, my stomach still hurt's but I was better than yet_

_"I'm fine" I told her, she smile and said_

_"For the first time in our lives, I'm the one that is visiting you at the hospital" I smile at that, remembering all the times that she was at this same hospital_

_"How did you know about tori's blood type?" jade raise an eyebrow and said_

_"I know every nurse in this fucking hospital" she makes me laugh a little, she walk to the door and said_

_"And Robbie, if my blood were not infected with fucking leukemia, I would donate for you"_

_End of flashback_

The nurse finished with my hand and let me go, I walk to cat who was on the other side of the room, she had tears on her eyes and said

"My blood is not matching" I hug her and said

"Don't worry, I already donate, my blood it's matching, she would be ok"

We walk out of the room, beck and tori were at the waiting chairs, we sat there for some minutes until the doctor came out and said

"I have good and bad news, the good ones are that Robbie's blood it's really helpful, and the bad news is the Robbie's blood is not enough, but we search on his medical expedient and found that he got a blood transfusion from a girl called tori vega, we need her to donate, can you contact her?" cat smile and said

"She's over here" tori's face turn really pale, the doctor look at her and asked

"Would you donate for jade?" tori look really nervous and said

"But, I don't want to"


	4. Chapter 4

Cat's POV

WHAT?

Wait... WHAT? Tori don't want to?

WHAT?

I still can't believe what I heard, Beck look shocked, Robbie look sad, the doctor nodded and said

"Ok, you don't have to do it if you don't want to" we were still in shock, what's up with Tori? Why she doesn't want to? I thought she was a good girl, the doctor wrote something on his notebook and said

"You have to found a donor as soon as is possible, Jadelyn condition is getting worse, she needs the surgery now" the doctor left, we were in silence, Robbie was the first one to speak

"NO TORI YOU HAVE TO!" he was screaming, Tori didn't move, Robbie put his hands on his face, he was crying, no one knows how much Jade means to him, she is like his sister, Beck stand up, he take his car keys

"Where are you going?" I asked him with tears in my eyes, he take his jacket and said

"I'm going anywhere" he start walking to the door, he turn to Tori, who was looking at the floor like nothing, beck was crying

"I HATE YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, I THOUGHT YOU WERE JADE'S FRIEND" he was crying harder, Tori didn't move, she didn't look at him, he start to walk again as he whisper

"I hate you, Tori" I was crying harder, i never thought i will hate someone but I think I hate Tori, I stand up and start walking to jade's room, she's probably awake by now, I enter to the room, Jade was looking at the ceiling, she didn't notice me, i walk to her bed, she turn to me, her eyes were full of sadness and pain, she try to smile when she said

"Hey, Cat" her voice was weak, I know she hates that, I lay down in the bed with her, she rest her head in my shoulder, it was really warm, I think she had fever

"How are you felling?" I asked her, she raised an eyebrow and said

"How do I look?" I shock my head and said

"Bad" she nodded and said

"Yea that's how I feel" I laugh at that, even if she's feeling terrible, she's still sarcastic, she move in the bed a little, she closed her eyes and said

"Don't worry, Cat, I'll be fine, this stupid cancer is not going to kill me" I can feel her burning forehead in my neck as she slowly fall sleep, I close my eyes, it make me sad to look at her like this, she look really skinny and weak, this wasn't the jade I grow up with, this jade was dying, I close my eyes, trying to hold the tears, Jade hate when I cry, i hear someone opening the door, i opened my eyes to see a nurse, she smile at me, and said

"Hello sweet heart, is jade sleeping?" I nodded as I stand up from her bed; she takes 2 pills from a little bottle, and put some water on glass as she said

"Can you wake her up? She has to take her pills" I nod as I start shaking jade, she opened her eyes and said

"What the fuck do you want cat? I was sleeping" the nurse walks to her and said

"I wasn't you friend fault, I asked her to wake you up, you need to take your medicine" Jade groaned as she take the pills, when she was done the nurse say

"Ok, you can go back to sleep" "thanks God" jade whispered as she closed her eyes, the nurse turns to me and said

"Please call me if her nose is bleeding or if she gets labored breath" i nod and the nurse leaves

Andre's POV

I entered to the hospital, the first thing I saw was a crying Robbie and a paralyzed Tori, I walk to them and asked

"Hey, what happened? Is jade ok?" Robbie stands up and said

"SHE WOULD BE OKAY IF TORI DONATE BLOOD, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE DOSEN'T WANT TO" he take the box from the floor and walk to jades room, I sit down beside Tori and asked

"Why you don't want to donate?" she brake down crying on my shoulder I hug her and said

"Don't cry, is ok If you don't want to" she turn to face me and said

"You don't understand, I want to donate but, I just freak out, and all this things that she has done to me came to my mind and... and... I don't know" she was crying harder in my shoulder, I whisper in her ear

"Don't cry, its ok" she cut me saying

"It's not ok, Jade can die just because I was afraid of saying yes" i hug her more tightly as I said

"Don't worries, your still in time for donate, and it's Jade who we are talking about, shes not going to die for this" she nod with a small smile and said

"Let's find the doctor" I smile and we went to search him

Cat's POV

Robbie and I were sitting at the couch of Jade's room, she was still sleeping, suddenly someone opened the door, it was beck, Tori and Andre, they came in to the room, beck was smiling really shiny when he said

"Tori donate blood for her, she would be ok" Robbie smiles and said

"Really?" Tori nod and I said

"Thank you Tori, I don't hate you anymore" she siles at me, turn to Beck he was beside Jade onthe bed whispering things at her ears, the doctor came to the room with a brunch of nurses and said to us

"You have to get out, we need to prepare Jade for the surgery" we get out of the room, the surgery was fine, she was ok, the months passed and she was fine, it seems like she was totally healthy until she broke up with beck.

We were playing cards at Toris house, we didn't invite beck and jade because they were always fighting, Jade count to ten, beck didn't opened the door, we were all shocked about what happened but we act like nothing happened

Andres POV

When we finished playing cards I start walking to my home, I was surprised when I found Jade, her body was resting on a light pole and she looks exhausted and more pale than usual, I run to her and said

"Are you ok?"She shook her head, she looks like she was about to faint, she was fighting for air when she said

"I begin chemo yesterday" I know the effects that chemo has on her, she can't walk at the Hollywood arts stairs, without been exhausted, i put my arm around her neck and said

"I will help you go home, ok?" she nod, when she try to release the light pole was about to fall, but I held her before she touch the ground

"I'll carry you" I said, i put her in my back, it's like she weigh nothing, when we get to her home i lay her down on her bed and she said

"Please, don't tell beck about this" i nod and said

"Don't worry, I keep this in secret"


	5. Chapter 5

Andre's POV

Jade was on school the next day, she looks exhausted and weak, we all notice that, but every time we try to talk to her she ignore us, we were at sicowitz class, when she came to cat and said

"Can I talk to you" cat nodded and they get out of class, we spend the class wondering what they were talking about, the bell rang and we go to lunch

Tori's POV

We sit on the lunch table when Cat and Jade came to sit, it was an awkward silence, and everyone was concentrated at their food, when suddenly beck spoke

"You have to eat" Jade turn to him and said

"I'm not hungry" he gives her a fort and his salad and said

"I know, but you have to eat" she thinks it for a minute and said

"Ok" she takes slow and little bites of her salad, suddenly she get in to a cough fit, it seems like every time she couth hurt's like hell, when she finished she take a sip of her water and said

"I feel awful" I was surprised, she not the type of person who admit how they fell, she must be feeling terrible, she laid down on the table, Cat put a hand on her shoulder and said

"You will be ok Jade, remember what you told me today, those guys from Denver are going to make you feel better" Andre looks at me and then said

"Denver?" Jade nodded and said

"I'm going to Denver, Doctor Charlotte said that chemo is not making effect anymore" she takes a sip of her water, and then continued "I have to take another type of treatment, but they just have it in Denver, I will take a plain on Friday" Robbie looks at her sadly and said

"That's in 2 days, I don't want you to leave" she nodded and I said

"Well, maybe we can have an sleep over, you know before you go, just cat you and me" she make a confuse look and said

"I don't understand" we look at her curiously and I said

"What?" she shook her head and said

"Why you guys never leave me, even I have been a gank with all of you, why you still with me? Sometimes I like to think that you feel sorry for me" tears were on her eyes, beck take her hand and said

"We are with you because we love you, and it doesn't matter if you hurt us or anything, we will be always with you" Jade smile and said

"Can you promise me something?" we nod and she said

"Promise me that, if I die, you will miss me" those words cut my skin like a knife, I never hear something like that in my life, I stand up and sit beside her and said

"We will, but you can't give up" she turn to me, those blue eyes full of sadness and said

"Who said I'm giving up?, this stupid thing it's strong, but I know I can beat it, but, if something happened, I just want to be sure" at the end of school jade told me that she was coming to the sleep over, cat was already on my house and we were just waiting for jade to come, she said she was going to come at seven because she was going to go the hospital, she told me that her doctor was going to take of the AV that is on her chest because she's not having chemo anymore

We were watching a movie when we hear a noc on the door, I went to opened and it was jade, she still look pale and tired but she looks better than in the school, we went to my room and cat said

"I go change my clothes" she entered to the bathroom, jade look a t me and said

"I already have my sleeping t-shirt, I just have to put on my pants, and you don't care if I do it now, right?" I shook my head and said

"it's ok" she take a pair of black pajama pants out of her bag, when she take of her pant's I notice a big and black bruise on her leg

"What happened to your leg?" she put on her pajama pants and said

"Nothing, I woke up with this yesterday" she lay down on her sleeping bag and I lay down in cats and said

"Does it hurt's?" she turn to me and said

"Not anymore, but yesterday it hurts like hell" poor jade, I never think in how much this sickness hurts her, but hearing her telling me that, was somehow scary, I take a deep breath and said

"I don't want you to leave" she makes a weird look and said

"You refer to Denver or when I die?" I was in shook

"Denver" I said

"Well… I have to go, maybe they make me feel better "there was a long silence, cat came out of the bathroom and lay down on my bed, we talk about movies and that kind of stuff when jade said

"I'm sorry Tori" I look at her and said

"About what?" she just take a deep breath and said

"for being so mean with you, I was just that you were the only person of our friends who really treat me like a normal person, I like to make you mad and everything because you always fight back, you dint feel sorry for me, it was the same with beck, when we meet I dint tell him until our four date, I make him promise to treat me like a normal person, and he did, he always worried and everything, but, he treat me like he treat everyone, I think that's why I love him too much" tears start appearing on her eyes as she continued "it wasn't my fault if I fight with him a lot, it was the stupid medicine fault, it make me feel depressed and angry and sometimes it makes me have hallucinations, but that day when he didn't opened the door, my worst nightmare come true, I won't kiss him anymore, I rest my head on his beautiful body when I feel bad, and the worst thing is to think that he didn't love me anymore" she was crying really hard I didn't know what to say, cat came and lay down beside jade and said

"Don't worry Jadey, I know he loves you, I know" she was crying silently, then I didn't heard her anymore, not even cat, I turn to them, they were sleeping I close my eyes and fall asleep

"Tori, tori" I opened my eyes slowly and see jade

"What?" I whispered, cat was still sleeping I don't want to wake her up

"My chest hurts… a lot" I dint know what to do, I just said

"Don't worry, you will be fine" we lay day in silence until we fall asleep


	6. Chapter 6

Toris pov

'COUGH, COUGH" I woke up in the morning, I look around and find jade coughing beside cat, I immediately became worried, and walk to them

"Are you ok jade?" I asked in worry, jade and cat start laughing

"Yes, I'm ok" Jade said, she cough a little more and then said

"I bet cat, that I can wake you up with my coughing" cat start laughing and said

"and it worked" I laugh at my 2 friends, jade tickle me, and a tickle her back on her arm, we laugh a little more, jade cough more times, her cogging was real and it looks like it hurts each time

"Girls, breakfast its ready" said my mom from downstairs, we get dressed and went downstairs we sit on the table, Trina was beside cat and I was beside jade, my mom hand us our plates

"No thanks" said jade, my mom look confused and said

"Don't you like eggs?" jade shook her head and said

"Is not that, it's just that the medicine I take makes me lose my appetite, but tank you anyways" my mom smile at her, she knows the kind of sickness that jade had

"Its ok honey, I hope you get better soon" jade nodes, cat start giggling and said

"Trina, you got food all over your face" Trina give her and angry look and said

"It's not food, it's my new mango mascara" wait a minute

"aren't you alergic to mango?" I asked Trina, my mom turn to her and said

"Yea trina, I pretty sure you were"

"what?" trina yelled as she run up the stairs, we were laughing at trine, when I notice jade's arm, it has a bruise, that wasn't there a minute ago, wait a minute, inset there were a tickle her?

"What are you looking at?" jade asked in her normal mean way, she looked at me and then looked to her arm

"Oh" she said

"I'm sorry jade" I said "I didn't mean to tickle that hard" she examines her bruise

"I don't think you tickle hard, my skin is the one that it's weak as a fuking flower"

No ones pov

After that the girls went to the school, jade seems to be tired and she clearly looks like he wants to be resting on her bed, even if her friends asked her if she wants to leave, she always said no, even if she didn't admit, she was enjoying her last day at Hollywood arts, she would take a plain the next day, jade was sitting alone at the ping pong table room, she rested her head on the side of the sofa, all her body aches, she feels like she's going to pass out, she closed her eyes

"Jade?" she opened her eyes

"Beck" she whispers, he sit beside her and said

"Are you ok? Should I take you home" she shook her head

"No, I'm just tired that's all" her voice was low and soft, beck sat beside her

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes" she rest her head on his shoulders, he tens up, they are broken up right? Suddenly, she jerks away from him

"I'm sorry, I just …. I forgot we broke up" he looks at her, he loves her, he was stupid, he didint want to broke up

"Jade… I'm sorry" she shook her head and said

"don't be, if you love tori, it's ok with me, I see how you look at her, I'm ok if you want to date her, I'm leaving anyways" he stand in front of her, her pale and bruised skin and her blue eyes, he just loves her

"jade, I don't like tori, I love you, I missed you and I was just being an idiot, that stupid couple show doesn't mean anything, I was going to opened the door but when I realize it, it was too late, I'm sorry"

With that he kissed her, she kissed back, after a few minutes they broke apart

"Are we together again?" she asked him

"Only if you want to" he said, she nod and they continue kissing


	7. Chapter 7

Becks pov

Jade went to Denver the next day in the morning, is sad, but we can't even say good bay to her, because she was sleeping and we didn't want to wake her up, her mom went with her in the hospital plane, and her step father and brother in an individual aero line, I think is awesome that she got the support of her family, even if she always complain about them I know she loves them, we were on lunch, there was a deadly silence between us when André said

"Come on guys, is not that bad, she will be ok, this trip is for good" Robbie shock his head and said

"I know André, but, is just seems not fear" cat nodded and said

"Robbie is right, it's not fear, Jade has been fighting this for years, and I doesn't matter what she does, this always come back"

"guys, please" I said "I know, we are all sad for jade and I think is not fear, but she's a fighter, her doctor said that she wasn't expecting jade to live too much time since she was diagnosed, but look at her, she's alive, I know she would get out of that" the awake silence was back, until cat spoke

"Do you remember?' she asked

"Remember what? cat" Robbie asked

"the day, that the doctors said she was sick" Robbie and André nodded, I wasent there that day, I met her when she was already sick, I really wanted to hear the story, but jade never tell me, I guess is just a painful day in her memory

"I don't think I forget that day" André said

_Flashback no ones pov_

_"I swear guys, this wasn't on my arm when we were at the school" jade said to André, cat and Robbie as she sit on a small couch that was on Andres room_

_"Come on jade, I don't think that's serious, maybe you hit your arm with something and don't remember" André said, André and Robbie always said that is probably nothing, and jade don't think that cat knows what a bruise is_

_"but, how do you explain my nose bleeds, I never had one of dose until last night, and believe I waste cool seeing my blood" André and Robbie give her a look and Robbie said_

_"Come on jade just drop it, nothing will happened to you"_

_"but it's true, seriously, I'm not felling good today, all my bones fell like they are turning in to dust" she said to her friends, cat who was playing with Andres old toys_

_"Stop fighting and let's do homework, it's for tomorrow remember?" they started doing their homework when the house phone rang, Andres mom who was down stairs answer it_

_"Hello?" she said_

_"hi, Emma, it's me, Olivia west, jades mother" Andres mom was surprised, she could expect a call from anyone, except form jades mom, André, cat and Robbie's moms were like a gossip club, all them have been friends for a while since their Childs have always come to the same school, jade has come to the same school two but the difference with her was that she was a Jung mother, she has jade when she was sixteen, the mothers have always said that she was a wore and that jade was a such bad influence, André's mom still think that jade is a bad influence for André and his groups of friends_

_"Oh, hi Olivia is everything aright" she said_

_"Well" jades mom said "actually is not, I'm calling because jade is at your house, and, I want to let you know that she hasn't been felling aright"_

_"Is she sick?" Andre's mom asked on the other side of the phone_

_"I don't know, she has been exhausted all this days and her nose bleed last night, that's not normal on a teen, right" Andres mom take out a cake from the oven and said_

_"Well, that's not normal on a normal think, I not saying that jadelyn is not normal, I'm just saying that maybe it's something else instead of a sickness"_

_Jades mom let a confused sight and said "what do you mean?"_

_"I mean, that jadelyn is a really beautiful teenager and André said that she has a great success with boys"_

_"Are you suggesting that my daughter is pregnant?" jade mom said starting to get angry_

_"Well you know, I read on a magazine that teen moms daughters have a 99% of been teen moms two" know jades mom was angry, how could she said that about jade, jade never do that right_

_"She's just fourteen, she's not pregnant" Andres mom laugth and said_

_"And what if she is?" jades mom fells the anger on her vines as she screams_

_"If jade is pregnant I would laughs a lot if the baby's father is your soon, don't you know, they are really close, I think they would be a cut family" with that jades mom shut the phone, jade is not pregnant and she knows that_

_Meanwhile at the harries family house the kids were working on their homework, jade was resting her head on Andres desk, Robbie was finishing the final touches including their names_

_"Jade, what's your full name?" he asked to her, jade didn't move from her position, cat walked to jade, and start shaking her fried_

_"jadey, Robbie is talking to you" jade didn't move, André approached to jade and said_

_"Come on, this sickness thing is going too far, wake up jade" he shakes her like cat, and again jade didn't move_

_"jade?" Robbie said from his sit, André turned jades head to see her face, he was trillered when he saw her face, her nose was bleeding and she seems to be like, unconscious_

_"O my god" André said_

_"What" said cat as she looks at jades face, her nose keep bleeding and it's starting to mix with jades black clothes_

_"O my good what's happening?" cat screamed, Robbie who has watched everything said_

_"She's like unconscious, we have to call 911" André nodded and screamed_

_"Mooooooooooom, comeeee fasst, itss an emergency" Andres mom walked upstairs not knowing what to think at his son sudden terror_

_"mom, jade is unconscious, she laid her head there some seconds ago, but, look at her" he said, he was nervous, all of them were nervous, Andres mom was scared when she saw the state of jade, she forgot all about her conversation on the phone minutes ago, what she never forget is that jade is really sick, and she's not pregnant like she trough_

_"I call 911" she said, minutes later ambulances were on the house taking jade away, asking questions about how this happened, they take jade to the hospital, address mom called jades mom, when jades mom came to the hospital waiting room address mom offered and a apologies, jades mom accept it, and wait anxiously for news, a doctor came from the way they tock jade, he approached to the and said_

_"Hello, I guess you are jadelyn family and friends right?" they all nodded and jades mom said_

_"Is my daughter ok, what is happening?"With the panic in her voice Andres mom realized how much jade means to her, know she regrets all the times she has called her whore and the times she said that jade was a dark girl because no one loves her_

_"well, after all my name is charlotte Anderson, and I will be attending your daughter, we have rune some test on her, javelins white cells blood counting is really low, that's not a normal sing" the doctor stopped for a minute, looking at the family and friends in front her, then she continues_

_"Whe have diagnosed her with leukemia" there was a silence betwem the, jades mom spoke_

_"leukemia?" it was more like a whisper, no one expected that, no one expected jade having leukemia_

_"I need to run her some more blood test, just to determine the type of leukemia she has and to get started with the treatment"_

_En of flashback_

The bell rang at Hollywood arts

"But, which type she has, please don't stop, I want to know" tori said to her friends, she knows that jade has leukemia, but she never knew the type of it

"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia" Robbie said to her, I was more like a whisper

"But that's curable isn't it?" tori asked, cat nodded and said

"It is, there is a 45%-60% of survival in adults"

"But, she's going to be ok, right?"

I hope so, tori" beck said


	8. Chapter 8

Jades pov

I woke up in the hospital bed, a month has passed since I leave Hollywood, my step dad and brother had go back to Hollywood which means that I'm alone here with my mom, I miss too much my friends, most of all I miss beck, I can't call him or send him a message, I lost my phone in the airport, and my mom don't have a cell phone (just a phone in her apartment), my only way to communicate with my friends is to write a letter, it's a really slow method, and I'm always too tired to write, the only time I wrote just one for all my friends, and they answered me two weeks later, today was raining, there is nothing to do in this room, the most entertaining thing to do is to watch my 5 year old room partner Austin cry, his mom is always around, she's a really god with me, specially because my mom is not around, she comes late at night and leave early in the morning because of her work, this days I have been really depressed, once Amy (that's Austin's mom name) told me that I may make the peace with god by writing a letter, so maybe I do that today

Austin and his mother were asleep, I turned to the rain hitting the window and took a paper that Amy has left, and I rest my hands in my small table on the bed

Dear God

No, there no way I can call him, dear, I have ever been close to him

God

mmm… that sounds to mean,

Mr. God

I think that sounds aright

Mr. God

You may be thinking that I'm writhing just because I want you to save me, but it's not for that, you know a long time ago one friend on the hospital told me that I am going to fell when my time is coming, and this days, I just fell like this really coming, I have talked about this with Amy (Austin mom) and you know she told me to make peace with you, soo… here I go

I'm sorry for being a bad person in life, I'm sorry for what I did tori, I'm sorry for being too rude with everyone, I'm sorry for every mean sentence and word that I said to someone, I'm sorry for everything I have done or think that was bad for society, I'm really sorry for everything I did, and I promise that I'm going to change, even if there is no much time left for me, I promise that this last days I will be the best person ever

Love, Jade

No ones pov

Maybe God really read her letter, maybe, Jade really was fulfilling her promise, but something inside of her changed that day, she realized that life wasn't just waiting for death; life was for being happy, that night Jade waited awake for her mom

"Can you do something for me" Jade asked

"Anything you need sweetie" Jade turned to her and said

"I want go home" her mom stayed in silence and said

"Baby, you can't go home, your treatment is not finished yet" Jade shock her head and said

"I want to tell them how much I love the, I want to be with them" her mom didn't answered her, she never did, the next morning Olivia west leaved, she didn't go to work, that they she called each of jades friends offering to pay the trip to Denver to them, if jade can't go home, she's going to take home to her


	9. Chapter 9

jade woke up on the morning one day, her head was hurting, she blinked a couple of times to focus, the room was all alone, Austin has been realized last week (apparently that lucky boy was in remission, the doctors said he is cancer free) , jades mom was at work, or that's what jade thought.

She wonders if god had read her letter, she remembered the conversation she have with her mom a week ago, she was sad, what if she never see her friends again? What if she has not enough time?

A nurse entered to the room, she approaches to jade and said

"Good morning honey, how are you today?" jade moved herself in the bed and said

"Fine" her voice was quiet and tired

"I'm so glad you are awake, your mom and an army of kids are waiting outside"

"What?" jade asked?

"An army of kids?" the nurse cheeked jade temperature and said

"There is like five kids outside, and one of them is really weird, he got a puppet with him, at first I thought he was a girl"

"Robbie!" jade exclaimed happy

"Take this" the nurse said giving jade a brunch of pills

"Why is this for?" jade asked

"You have a little fiver right know, I just want to prevent something worse"

Jade nodded and take a sip of her water

"Can I see them?" the nurse nodded and said

"Yes you can, but first, you have to eat your breakfast"

"I'm not hungry" jade said, the nurse place the plate in jades table and said

"you have to eat if you don't want the feeding tube, I'll be here if something like yesterday happened" jade remembered what happened yesterday, she threw up every meal of the day

Jade cute a piece on the pancake and put it on her mouth, it tasted disgusting to her, suddenly she felt this familiar felling on her stomach, the nurse noticed jades face and place the bucket in front of her, jade threw up on the bucked, when she was done the nurse helped her and said

"I'm sorry jade, but you would need the feeding tube" jade hated the feeding tube, but she hated more to threw up

"Don't be sad honey, I'm going to let your friends enter, maybe they can cheer you up" jades face light up when the nurse opened the door, and her ears felled with a huge

"SURPRISE"


	10. Chapter 10

**I know what youre thinking, its been a lot, i have to said that in a point i was tinking on just delete my fanfiction acount, but, ther was one coment, who gave me the stregth to continue, thanko you gest, this chapter is for you**

**follow me on twitter violetaroo =)**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" jade was really exited<p>

"No bad words jadelyn!" her mom exclaimed

"Whatever" jade said?

"Your mom said you missed us, so we came" beck said turning to give her a kiss in the lips

"No kisses in the lips" the nurse exclaimed

"Why?" jade asked

"Your immunologic system is really week, it's just for preventing" jade chuckled and said

"Seems like little Becket will be suffering for a while" beck kissed her forehead and said

"She didn't said anything about your face"

"awwwwww, you guys are so cute" tori said from one corner of the room

"It's been a lot Vega" jade said with a smile on her face

"JADEY, I missed you alotttttt" cat said, jumping to hug jade

"Be careful cat, jade is sick, remember?" André said

"Come on, I'm not that weak André!" jade said

"Uh sorry" he said shyly, jade send out a laugh and said "its ok, I'm just joking"

"Well, it seems like the ice queen can be fun after all" rex said

"REX!" Robbie exclaims "don't call her the ice queen" there was a huge laugh from all of them, jades mom observed them from the distance, smiling at her daughter, a nurse came to her and said

"Ms West, doctor charlotte wants to talk with you, come with me" jades mom turned to her daughter one more time, and then walked with the nurse to an empty hospital hallway

"There is, something important I have to tell you" the doctor said, her look was serious

"What it is?" jade mom asked, not really wanting to know

"The treatment is not working, there is nothing else we can try, and she is too weak for chemo…." That's when Olivia west world begun crashing down, she wasn't really paying attention any more, all she hear was nub, there was one just one thing in her mind

Jade is going to die


	11. Chapter 11

At night jades mom allowed the 5 kids stay the night with jade, when he gets home, the only thing that she could think of was jade, and how happy she was with her friends, and how weak and fragile she looked on her hospital bed, what she was going to do without jade, there will be no one to scream at, no one to fight with, no one to share her experiences, no one to go shopping with, she still have her son Jason and her husband, but none of them is jade, don get her wrong she loved her son but he will never be like jade, jade was her first experience with parenthood, she was the unplanned baby that she ended up loving more than anything, when she was back to reality she realized she was crying, she grabbed her phone and dialed her husband number, it was 12:00 am but this was an emergency, her jade could die any day and she need to talk with someone

"Hello?" James Rolfe asked (jades mother husband) asked on the phone

"James... its Olivia" all James could hear where sobs

"Don't cry Oliv, calm down and tell me what's happening" he was terrified, even if jade wasn't his daughter he still loved her as much as he lover his son

"Its not working, she's going to die" that was the moment when his heart stopped for a second

…

Jade woke up in her hospital bed due to an uncomfortable and burning pain in her back, she squeezed he eyes tight and toke several deep breast, there was no way she would call the nurse, not with her friends here, they would see that she was not ok, she knew she was not ok, but she didn't wanted her friends to know

"Are you awake jadey?" jade slowly turned to where the sound came

"Cat… I … mm… yes, I'm awake" she whispered her voice was weak and quiet she felt awe full, the pain was too much at the point she was fighting tears

"I have something to you" cat whispered excitedly with a bag in her hands, when she sees jades expression she immediately worried

"Are you ok jaded?" jade shocked her head

"It hurts cat" she whispered, letting some tears slip cat walked to jades bed and lay down beside her

"Don't cry jadey" she said jade rested her head in her friends shoulder as she let some more tears fall

"I'm so tired cat, I don't think I can't take it anymore, every second of my life is pure agony, sometimes I just wish to die soon, and end up the pain" It was the first time cat heard her best friend talk this was, she has seen her cry many times before, but it was never as important as this

"don't cry jadey, everything will be ok" there was a pause between them cat heard jades slow breathing, she can feel her to much warm skin in her shoulder, and that's when it hits her, jadey was sick, too sick, she has been like this for years, but this time was different, jade was different

"Do you remember" cat said

"Remember what" jade answered with a real low voice

"one time when we were 9, when I was sad, just like you are now, you teach me to build paper stars, you told me that I have to build one each time I was sad, and when I had build a million of them I will have a wish"

Jade toke several deep breaths trying to forget about her agonizing pain

"I remember that" she whispered

"well, that's what my surprise is about, yesterday I felt sad so I build a star, and I realized it was the last one, I haven't use my wish yet, so I trough I would give it to you"

Cat handed jade the small bag, she smiled at this

"I can't believe you really did this" jade said with a chuckle

"come on jade, ask for a wish, ask to be cure" cat said "but do it in your mind, or the wish will not come true

"ok" jade whispered , cat was right, she could ask to be cure, but she really didn't wanted to waste her wish, there was one only thing she wanted now (except for her pain to go away)

"I wish" she trougth

"I wish that all my friends and family can be happy forever"


	12. Chapter 12

Tori woke u un the morning in an alone bed, she sat up an looked around the room, André was sleeping on the small couch, Robbie on the floor beside the bathroom, and beck on the floor besides jades bed, and then she spotted cat, peacefully sleeping beside jade, tori smiled at this, she knew they were best friends, but this was the first time she see it, she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she hear a cough sound, she opened her eyes to find jade sitting down on the bed, covering her mouth with one hand

"You ok?" jade finally stopped coughing and said

"You know? I hate that fuking question" tori couldn't help felling ashamed

"Sorry" she whispered

"Don't worry, it's just some more stupid blood" jade said looking at her hand,

''do you want some water or something?" jade shook her head

"What time is it?" she asked, tori turned on her phone and looked at the clock and said

"2:30 AM" jade lay back on the bed being careful to not wake cat

"that explain why everyone is sleeping" she said with a chuckled, another cough fit make jade sit up again covering her mouth, some blood coming down her chin, this time tori stand up, and prepared some water on a glass, when jade finally stopped, she grabbed a bit of toilet paper that was on the little table beside her bead to clean up the blood for her mouth

"You sure you are ok, I can call the nurse if you want to?" tori asked, handing jade the water, she toke a sip of it and said

"No Vega, I'm not ok" she lay down again

"my back, it hurts, my chest two, but please not call the nurse, I don't want beck or cat to know I'm not ok, actually I dont want anyone to know" tori was completely surprised, jade was admitting this to easy, she must really fell really bad

"Ok" tori whispered as she went back to lay on her bed

"Tori?" jade asked in a soft whisper

"Uhm" tori said

"Do you believe in true love?" tori just looked at the sealing

"Yes I do" she said

"And what about, true love kisses?" jade asked

"I don't know, that only happens on fairy tales" tori said, jade closed her eyes and said

"I know, but, I want to recive a true love kiss, just like in the movies, could you tell him that?" tori was surprised again, jade was different for her old self

"Tell who?" she asked

"Beck, he is my true love, tell him to kiss me when I die, I know I won't come to fife magically like in fairy tales, but I will be magical for me" jade said

"You are not going to die" tori said, her voice was shaky, she didn't knew why, but she was scared

"Yes I am" jade answered "the only way I can stay alive will be a miracle, and God probably won't waste them in people like me" tori just looked at the sealing once more and said

"Who knows, miracles happened"


	13. Chapter 13

Jade smiley as she lay herself in her bed, at Hollywood, she was finally home, in a way it feels awesome to be back, but the fact that she was back was just scaring, she was back home because the treatment wasn't working anymore, she was back home because was going to die, she was afraid, afraid of time, afraid of not having enough, she took a deep breath, she has to sleep, she was going to school tomorrow (she literally cried to her mom to let her go, telling her that she wanted to be a normal teen for the time she got left) rain was pounding in her window, jade turned to her clock, it was 12pm, a little crack in the door take her attention, she expected her mother or her step dad to be checking on her, but for her surprise, it was step brother

"Jason, you should be sleeping, what are you doing here?" she asked him, the 6 year old boy hugged his teddy bear

"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" jade smiled at Jason habit of coming to her room in the middle of the night

"Sure thing bro, come here" she said, they boy jumped and lay down beside jade

"Know, we got school tomorrow, we got to sleep" the boy nodded and said

"Are going to school tomorrow?" jade looked at the brunet boy, he has pale skin and blue eyes just like jades mom, but his eyes and face factures where from her steep father, the boy was the perfect combination of them both

"What makes you thing that I'm not going to the school tomorrow" he looked at her eyes and said

"Because, it's been a lot since you are not in the car for school with me and daddy, why are you sick all the time jadey?" he asked

"Well, it's complicated, you will understand when you are older; promise me something, if… for any reason… I'm not here anymore, promise me you will be strong, you will be happy, and not suffer because I'm not here" he nodded, and with his innocence said

"Sure, but why would you go?" jade felt a crack on her heart

"its complicated" she said "know we got to sleep"

The next mornig jades steep father went to her room to wake her up, and make sure she was felling good enough to go to school, he foun her and his son sleeping together in jades bed, he has seen this before to many times, but today it felts different, it broke his heart, his little son has no idea what jade was going through, he has no idea, that in a probably short time, jade would not be around anymore, the boy has been depresses the two moths jade spend in Denver, he wouldn't imagine how his son would feel if jade… if she… died, he wouldn't imagine how he feel if jade died, jade was his daughter, probably not her real father but still, she was part of him

He touched jade shoulder genteelly "jade, honey, it's time to wake up" he said, jade blinked a couple of times

"You ok, you feel up to school?" he asked, she nodded and said

"I'm not a cube of sugar, I'm fine, stop worrying to much" she said, he pike up Jason and whispered "hey buddy, it's time to school" then turned to jade and said

"Ok, get ready, we are leaving in 20" she smiled at him and said

"Thank you" he looked at her big blue eyes

"For what?" a little grin crossed her face

"For being such an amazing father"


	14. Chapter 14

"Everyone in to the car"

Jade dad shouted

"Me in front" jade said to her brother

"Why… you always go in the front" jades dad laughed at the scene and said

"Jason, you have sit in the front for the two months jade was in Denver, don't you think is fair that she sat in the front, and she asked for it first" jade showed her tongue to Jason, jades mom came behind her and said

"ok, hony, don't forget to take your medicine at 9:30, and you have to eat first, if you felt bad just call me I will pike you up a son as possible or you can always ask beck to drive you, and if you need.."

"Mom, I'm not 5, I know what to do, I'll be fine" Olivia west toke a deep breath and said

"You were not sick when you were 5, just promise me to be careful, ok?" jade smiled and said

"Ill be, don't worry, and besides, I feel fine today" her mom placed a kiss on her forehead and she walked to the car

It was true, jade feel fine today but, she didn't feel good as she use to feel, she was constantly tired and felt week, she remembered feeling way better than that, jade wondered if someday, she will feel as good as when she was healthy, but deep inside she knew that the answered was no

"We are here, have a great day" jade step father said, she got out of the car and said

"See you later" and started to walk through the alpha cafe with a smile on her face, she was so glad to be back, she entered to the school to find beck talking to tori by the lookers, jade smiled and screamed

"DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND" suddenly people started to whisper around her this bring a smile on jades face, she still have it

"Jade I… it was nothing… we just were" she smiled at tori and said

"Hahaha relax tori, I'm just kidding, I'm so glad to be back" with that jade hugged tori, tori was confused but she hugged back

"I'm so glad you are back" tori said, beck looks at her, she was to skinny, to pale, she looked to sick, he place a kiss on jades lips and said

"You still have it, I almost feel scared at that One" people around then were still whispering things like

"I hear she's sick"

"You are right, I hear cat valentine saying that she has cancer or something, do you think it's true"

"Probably, just look at her, she's to skinny, and look at the dark circles under her eyes"

"Come on that's not true, Amy told me that she's on drugs and all the time she has been of was because her parents put her on a mental school or something"

Jade laughed at those and said

"come on beck I can believe it, i haven't come to school for like 3 months and the best lie you could put on was that I'm in drugs, really creative" beck put an arm around her shoulder and said

"I never said that, and besides that's kind of true, you take drugs almost every day"

"Its call medicine you moron" she turned around to face the people that were whispering

"and for you 3, I do have cancer, so now, SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TOURTURE YOU TO DEATH" they ran away as fast as they could, jade just loved doing that, and hopefully those assholes would spar the rumor around and she would be free of explaining her disease to everyone

"Wow girl that was crude" André said from behind

"You are scaring me jadey" cat said, Robbie smiled and said

"The bell just rang, we got to get to class" they all walked to sickowitz class but this time, the stairs feel incredibly exhausting for jade

"You ok?"Beck asked quietly, making sure no one could hear

"Yeah, just a little tired, don't worry I'll be fine" they walks to the classroom and sat on their usual spots, sicowitz entered through the window and said

"Are my eyes lying to me, or is jadelyn west who is in front of me" jade smiled and said

"Nice to see you two" the man sat on the floor and said

"So… jade, how have you been?" jade has mentally prepared the answered

"Well…"

"we don't care about your life jade, so let's talk about anything else, as you all probably know, Hollywood arts its having a dance celebrating our I don't remember how many years anniversary, I hope you all come, moving on…"

"You want to go with me?" beck asked quietly to jade who was resting her head on his shoulder

"Of course I will that's the type of question that you don't need to ask" she said with a little smile

"Beck, we are all glad that jade its back but please SHUT UP" with that he continues with his class


	15. Chapter 15

1:00 pm  
>"so, ill be picking you up at 8?" beck asked his girlfriend on the phone<br>"Sure, i see you at 8" her voice was wobbly, beck felt like something was off  
>"are you ok? We dont have to go if you dont want to" she was silent for a moment and said<br>"im fine, just a little tired, i think im going to take a nap" he nodded and then remembered that she couldn't see him  
>"ok Jade, take care" with that he hung up his phone. Beck felt a little worried for jade, she sounded bad, he would go to her house but he decided it would be better to let her sleep, he have to pick up his tuxedo for the dryclean anyways<br>4:35 pm  
>Jade woke up in her bed, she tried to focus her eyes but she just couldn't, something was wrong, really wrong, she finaly focus her eyes , she sat up looking arround, sudently fealing really disoriented and dizzy, her head was aching. suddenly she felt something in her leg, she looked down, there was blood, her nose was bleeding but this wasn't like other times, this time it was a lot. She panicked, a Sharp pain hit her back, then she started coughing, more blood came out of her mouth<br>"mom" she said as loud as she could  
>"mom!" she said louder, her mother was at the kitchen , another cough fit made tears start falling from her eyes<br>"MOM" she yelled  
>her mother came running into her room<br>"jade" she exclamed, noticing the state of her daughter "james! Call 911!" she screamed to her husband, who came running downstairs to get the phone, jades mom sat in the bed and hugged her dauther  
>"its ok honey, momy is here, you will be ok" she whispered in jades ear<br>"im here, everything its alright"  
>jade looked at her mom with teary eyes and then passed out in her mothers shoulder, the anbulance arived ant the paramedics toke jade away from her mothers hands, jades father toke his phone and texted beck<br>"hospital now"  
>5:23 pm<br>Cat valentine was choosing the perfect shoes to were in the party when she got the call  
>"are you cat valentine?" said a male voice in the other side of the phone<br>"yes, who are you?" she answered with a smile in her face  
>"im james, jades step father, you are jades best friend rigth?" he asked, his voice was quiet<br>"yes, jadey and i know each other since preschool, why? OMG are planing a surprice party for her, i can help… " the man toke a deep bread and said  
>"no cat, its something else, its jade… she is not… shes in the hospital" cat paused, jade looked fine at school why is she at the hospital?<br>"what?, no… jadey is going to the prome with beck, she cant be at the hospital" cat was shaking  
>"please cat, jade would be happy to see you" cat nodded saying<br>"im on my way" she hung up the phone and inmediatle called tori  
>5:45 pm<br>All jades friends reunited in the waiting room of the hospital, Andre was the last one to come  
>"im here, have you seen her jet, is she ok?" robbie shoked his head and said<br>"we havent seen her jet, her parents are talking with the doctor" andre turned his to the waiting room sits to saw beck, he was with a small kid that looked like jades brother, andre walked to then and said  
>"hey kiddo, how you doing?" he tried to sound normaly, but failed miserable, the boy looked up to him and said<br>"jadey is sick again" andre looked and beck and said  
>"i know, but shes going to get better!" the boy looked at beck and said<br>"and what if she dosent, momy and daddy will be sad, and i have to be with grandma all the time" it was true, jason have to stay with his grandma the days jade spend in hospitals  
>"and… there would be no one to take care of me" he was about to start crying<br>"hey, its ok, i will take care of you jason, dont worry" said beck in a sad tone, jades parent walked to then and said  
>"we can see her now" they all started walking to jades room<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Man, this is taking way to long, it would end soon, I promise… (I have never done this but: I don't own victorious!)**

They couldn't see her that night, "family only" they said, they were all send home, apparently for hospital boyfriends where not family. That night, instead of walking to his RV like always, Beck walked to his parent's house, wearing his father suit, the one that he has specially selected to look just like a prince to Jade.

He was there, in front of the door, tears starting to fall from her eyes. He didn't knew if it was ok to come to his parents house crying, they may get scare, but he did not wanted to be alone, not know, his girlfriend could die any minute and he was here, doing nothing, just because a brunch of stupid nurse s told him that he had to go, apparently they don't let people wait outside in the ICU, yeah, she was in intensive care. She has lost a lot of blood the last few months, that is not suppose to happened, there is something wrong with her lungs, he didn't knew exactly what, but he overheard the doctors

"Poor girl" one of them said "she doesn't have much time"

He started crying harder, he wanted to be with her so much, even if he respected her family, and that they needed as much time with her, he was still heartbroken, he was not with her, that when the door in front of him opened

"Ok! I'm just taking out the trash" her mother said

"Beck?" she exclaimed when she noticed him, she became alarmed when she realized he was crying, she let go the trash bag and grabbed her son by the arms

"Beck? What happened? Are you ok? Did something happened at the ball?" that's when she realized he was holding his ring necklace in his hand

"O no" she whispered "come in son" she said to him, beck followed her to the house, he has calmed down a little

"What happened? Is she ok?" his mother asked softly, he shocked his head, he has stopped crying

"She's going to die mom, sooner that ever" his mother put him in a hug and whispered to his ear

"Don't worry honey, she will be fine, just tell me what happened" he looked at his mother and said

"Her father told me that she woke up with difficulties to breath, and bleeding, they call an ambulance know she is at the hospital in the ICU" his mother was speechless for a second, she knew Jade has been in the hospital for emergencies like this, but she has never stayed at the ICU

"What's happening here?" Beck´s dad said walking in the living room

"Is everything ok?" Beck and his mother looked at him, both with sad expressions on their faces

"My girlfriend is not fine dad" he said, quietly

"I just… I didn't wanted to be alone" Mr Oliver had issues with Jade before, every since she "attacked" him with a dog their relationship has never been amazing, he actually didn't liked her for Beck but when he learned she had cancer, he started feeling bad for her, and somehow understood that the dog thing was just ti get Beck back, that he was probably the only one that could make her truly happy

"I'm sorry" he said simply

"You can stay here if you want, I prepare your bed, ok?" his mother said, he nodded saying

"Thanks" his father put an arm around him and said

"We would pray for her, together, so she would be fine" beck smiled, and they prayed, even if he knew she was not to religious, she still prayed, they prayed for her and her family, until they went to sleep…

He wished God had heard them.


	17. Chapter 17

She got out of the ICU a few days later; Beck finally was able to see her. He entered to her room a Saturday morning, he talked with her parents so they can go and eat something while he stays with her. Beck opened the door carefully, not wanting to disturb her; he saw how she turned around, covered in the white hospital sheets

"Beck¡" she exclaimed, her voice was low and hoarse

"Hey Jade, how you doing?" he said sitting at the edge of the bed

"Not that good" she said looking at him in the eyes; he smiled softly brushing her hair with his hand, he could tell she was feeling off just by the expression on her ace

"Well, I'm her to make you feel good" she smiled, I was a small smile but it was genuine

"I missed you" she said motioning him to lay down with her "It feels like the last time we were truly alone was a long time ago" he laid down besides her, being careful on not hurting her

"I know right?" Beck said, their faces where really close that he could feel her breath in his nose

"You know what happened yesterday at school?" he asked cheerfully, trying to make his girlfriend have a little fun

"What?" she asked

"Well, Cat had these pudding at lunch time that had been in her looker for like tree months and it was like these weird green color, and…" a chuckle came out of his mouth "Andre decide to put it in tori's salad in your name because it looked like avocado" she laughed softly, but it was a laugh

"Ohh… it's a shame that I miss that" she said still laughing a little

"I was not that fun because you where not there" he said putting a hand on her check

"I love you Beck, more that I love anyone in earth… I will always love you and I promise, I would never leave your side, dead or alive" Beck's eyes were starting to tear

"I love you two, I don't know what I will do without you" she was about to kiss him when he stopped her

"I'm sorry, your nurse told me not to kiss you, I can get germs in to you" she raised an eyebrow and said

"She also told you to wear a mask and you ignored her" Beck touched the mask that was on his pocket

"Busted, how did you knew about it?" she smiled

"Everyone of my family had one earlier and the last few days, now, kiss me, I don't mind having your germs"

He knew it was dangerous but he also knew that her days where counted, and that he has to do what she said, with a smiled on his face he embraced his girlfriend and kissed her passionately. After all, you never know when the last time it's going to be.


	18. Chapter 18

"Beck" Tori said that Saturday evening, he was escorting his friends out the hospital, by some miracle or something he was allowed to stay at the hospital with Jade (Apparently she practically cried in front of her step father to let him stay) and her family

"Yeah?" he said looking how everyone else walked out the door

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this… but…" Tori smiled sadly at him, the dark circles around his eyes spoke more than a million words, he is way too worried about Jade

"Umm… Jade told me… one day that you… where… um…" she was not sure about how to tell him, it was not easy, but it was something she had to do… Jade ad asked her for it

"She wants a true love kiss" This toke beck by surprise, Jade wants a true love kiss? His jade? She is surely really ill

"What? Jade told you that? Are you sure?" Tori nodded smiling sadly at his sense of humor, even in a case like this

"She said that you are her true love, she want to be magical… she wants you to kiss her when she... well… umm… die" she said the last part way to quiet, but beck hear it clearly. Tori looked at his pained expression

"She told you that" he whispered, his eyes starting to turn watery

"Yeah, but I tough you might want to do it now, or soon, that way it would truly be special for her, she would have the memory of a true love kiss" for beck this was the last thing said at this conversation, tori walked away and he was left alone on an empty hospital hallway thinking on this true love kiss. Nurses said she didn't have much time left, there was no more time for him to wait, he would not have more alone time with her so it has to be tonight.

He didn't sleep that night, he just waited until her mother was sleep when he was sure no nurse would disturb them, that's when he put his plan on go. Beck approached to his sleeping girlfriend and let all his love on that one kiss, she woke up face to face with beck

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jade asked, her voice was small, fragile

"You wanted a true love kiss dint you?" a giggle came out of Jades mouth as she nodded with what for beck was the sweetest smile in earth, they kissed again and again, being quiet so they wouldn't woke up jades mom

"You remember" Jade said "We were starting American idiot" he smiled, looking at her from his chair

"Yeah... so much has changed since then" Jade looked at his eyes for what felt like an eternity for him

"My beating heart belongs to you, I walked for miles til I found you" she sang quietly, a single tear rolled down Beck´s eye that was "last night on earth" her favorite song from the musical

"I'm here to honor you, if I lose everything in the fire" he continued like they would have done in the musical

"I'm sending all my love to you" they sang together

"Jade" beck said holding her hand

"Beck" Jade said, in the same sarcastic-annoying tone he always knew

"Jade West, would you marry me?" He asked suddenly taking Jade by surprise

"Don't be silly, I'm dying soon remember? There is no time" she whispered "And you don't even have a ring" Beck was now in tears

"Come on Jade, I love you, l do anything for you, no matter what, please, accept" he looked around the room, none of them had their necklaces on, the only thing he could find was a marker, he toke it and graved her hand gently drawing a ring around her finger

"There is your ring… please Jade… accept" she smiled, a real bright smile

"I accept" she said, with that they started kissing again


	19. Chapter 19

**MY GOD finaly i ended this thing... it´s been like 2 year´s... by the way sorry for gramar and all i just dont have a corrector in english, just spanish**

She didnt woke up the next morning. Beck couldnt say he wasnt expecting it, it was all in the way she brathed their last night together, he could tell by the look of tiredness in her eyes, by the way she spoke, by the way she told him that she loved him...

And know he was here, at his Wife´s funeral (it still sound weird, but for him she was oficialy his wife, even if they never tell anyone, not that she can, but still, he even requested her to wear the ring form her knecles, just to make it more oficial) wearing a black tuxedo, jade´s favorite, the one he was wearing the day of the party... the day she went in to the hospital one last time.

Everyone came tonigth, even his parents. Everyone semed to be concerned about him, he undertud, but he knew no one could tell what he is feeling, he was sick of crying, he has been doing it the entire day, jade would probably tell him to stop being a pussy, this bring a tiny chucle to his mouth

"Hey bro" Andre said, standing beside him with a blank sad expresion on his face, the same stupid expresion everyone had on... it pissed him of

"Hi" he said absently. He hated it, he hated everithing, he hated the flawers on her coffin, she didnt even liked flowers, he hated the music they played in the organ, jade would prefer hearing green day or blink 182, or any other band... the only thing she would probably like is the fact that everione was wearing black... and that there was pain, but not the good kind

"How are you?" Andre asked, know looking at him, this toke beck out of his "i hate everything" moment and said

"Just dandy" in a sarcastic voice, for no reason he didnt wanted to talk now... all he wanted was to get out, he got this fealing insede... this pain that no one else would understand, there was something about her in the coffin... that wasnt her, maybe it was because of the unusual make up she was wearing or for the fact that there where no scissor at her poket... but it was not her...

andre smiled sadly, he looked arround, the place was way to sad to look at, a crying Tori and an about to cry Robie where conforting a loud crying Cat, he saw jades brother in her mother´s arms, he was not crying , but everytime jade´s mom started to tear up he would do it as well, jade´s steph father wa sitting on some chairs on the back talking with some people andre didnt knew but asume they where family, he could tell the man had been crying as well, then you had the people from hollywood arts, teachers and some student´s, at the other side of the room it was her coffin... it felt really weird to think about one of his childhood friends in a coffin, waiting to be burried... he turned his head from itand looked at beck, he knew he was not ok, that´s why he decided to hug his best friend, beck eyes inmediatly started tearing, so hard that he felt they would never end

"Why Andre? Why her?" he asked over an over againg

"It was her time bro, dont worry, i will be here with you" at that moment a group of arms got arround them

"We all be here for you" tori said, speaking for her, cat and robbie. they broke apart and beck looked at his friends with a smile

"Thank you guys, i really apreciate it" he was sitill crying "I know she does two" they all looked at jade´s coffin, they graved each other´s hand and walked to see their friend one last time.

"I miss you Jadey" Cat cryed out, as she looked at her best firends body, tori toke a deep breath and said

"Im sorry jade, because i never apreciate you the way i should" some tears left her eyes, Robbie shut his eyes tightly

"I know how much you hated rex, so i think it´s good to let you know that i finaly got over him, i did it in your name" he said with a tiny smile

"I once had a crush on you... i even wrote you a song, but you know... beck it´s lucky to have your love" Andre said, fealing happy that he finaly said it

"You are my angel" was the only thing beck could say...

the burial went fine, and like in an old movie it ended up raining... beck stod ther in front of her grave... with no one arround him, just looking at it

"I guess you where right" he said "your sickeness was terminal" he remembered when she first told him, he refused to bealive it was something terminal... at the time she said "Are you sure you want to go out with me? i can die any day soon and then you fell like an ashole for not bealiveing me" of course at the time her dying looked like not a posibility, he has responded "You are the ashole for not bealiving on your self, i know you can beat it... you are are Jade west"

"I guess i am the ashole... i know you did your best, and it´s totaly ok for you to be resting" that´s when a hand touched his shoulder... a man apeared beside him, ther unther the rain... this man was Jade´s father, beside him was olivia, jade´s mother

"Hi son" he said, smiling sadly at him "We just wanted to thank you for taking such a good care of our dauther" Jade´s mother smiled at him and said

"Look beck, we where going to pay for jade´s colege aplication, but know that she is not here we decide to pay for your´s" this toke him by surprice

"Realy?" he asked, they nodded " I know i was never the father i shoud have been but know that my dauther it´s gone the only thing from her we have it´s you... i dont know you, but know you loved her, that´s all it count´s..." the sky clear up, it stoped raining

"I... i dont know what to said" jade´s mom grabed his hand

"Acept, we already talked with your parents, they are fine with it... i know she would like to see you shine... and we want to help you"

...

Years went by in a rush and it felt like from nowhere Beck was already a profecional, he became a writter, he wrote a script about a gottic girl who fougth against dracula, jade always said she wanted to beat dracula´s ass with a pair od scissors... hi´s scritp won a million dollar´s, he was shing... and he could tell Jade could see it.

he would alway´s visit her grave, with a pair of new scissors that he would stab on the grass, he would talk about his day and his life about his dreams and everithing he considered she woul like to know... he would imagine her responses... even as a 29 year old he would still imagine himself talking infront of his tean wife... her sarcastic coment´s would always meke his day

For Beck Oliver, Jade West would be forever young

**y por fin despues de dos años... colorin colorado esta fanfic se ha terminado**

**review! please**


End file.
